Knock before you open the closet
by Venti Demone
Summary: 'Knock before you open the closet' those words should have already been telling you of what would happen right? One-shot IchigoxRukia R&R Please


"Knock before you open the closet"

**Disclaimer: I do now own Bleach Tite Kubo owns it and if I did Orihime wouldn't even exist or she'll die in the first episode. XP (Got shot by IchiHime fans) **

It was a beautiful morning. The sky was blue, the birds are chirping, flowers blooming around and it was all perfect except for Itchigo who had just finished his breakfast and he was on his way back to his room carrying a tray of food that Yuzu made for Rukia.

"Why do I always have to deliver her food, do I look like a delivery guy?" he said as he sighed.

"Can't she just go and get it herself?" scowled Itchigo as he opened the door and entered his room. He lazily walked up to his closet still complaining inside his head.

"Oi, Rukia I've brought your breakfast. Hurry up and eat it or we'll be late for school" called Itchigo but he heard no response from the raven-haired shinigami.

"Oi. Midget, answer me it's not funny." scowled Itchigo as he was getting impatient. He doesn't want to be late again like last time because having to stand outside the classroom for the whole period is so troublesome and boring.

"Rukia, answer me midget!" half-shouted Itchigo , a vein popped out of his forehead in irritation.

"Oi! Midget answer me!" shouted Itchigo as he grew impatient and slammed the closet door open with such destructive force that it almost lost off of its hinges.

"Oi. Rukia we…!" Itchigo quickly closed the closet door behind him, his face was now turning into a shade of red. He closed his eyes and tried to normalize his breathing but his heart was beating too fast and it won't calm down.

'_W….wh-what..did I ju-just saw…back then!' _he thought to himself. In his mind he could still see Rukia who was back facing him and she's only wearing her underwear's for Seritei's sake, he saw her while she's in the middle of dressing herself.

'_Damn! Why can't she just change clothes in the bathroom and those choppy rabbit undies where did she get those?' _thought Itchigo as he breath in slowly to calm himself.

'_I'm totally unlucky today. I bet the midget's going to kill me with her zanpakuto for seeing her in that state but I got to admit those pink pink undies were cute- Wait! Why am I thinking such things am I turning into a pervert or what!' _thought Itchigo as he mentally panicked.

'_Crash!'_

Itchigo was sent flying to the wall along with the closet door and he hit on it too hard that it almost cracked, the food he's holding was now spilled all over him.

"Ouch! My head's splitting into half and I think my nose's broken" he groaned in pain as he was rubbing his nose.

"What was that for!" shouted Itchigo as he gave Rukia one of his glares.

Rukia was still inside the closet now fully dressed into her uniform and was in a kicking position as she had just kicked Itchigo along with the closet door crashing on the wall. Anger could be seen in her eyes but her face a hint of red was visible showing her embarrassment.

"KNOCK BEFORE YOU OPEN THE DOOR IDIOT!" shouted Rukia as she jumped out of the closet and grabbed Itchigo by his collar and gave him a head butt before giving him a death glare.

"Aaaahhh! My nose!" groaned Itchigo as he grabbed his face with his hands and rolled in pain.

"Hmph!" She walked up to the closet and took something from it before she completely walked away leaving Itchigo wince in pain.

**-In School-**

Itchigo was sitting on his seat his cheek rested on his palm and a plaster over the bridge of his broken nose which was the aftermath of Rukia's head butt.

"Tch, that midget. Thanks to her I got a broken nose" muttered Itchigo as he was not in the good mood.

"Hey, Itchigo what happened to your nose?" asked Tatsuki as she placed her bag in her desk and took her seat.

"Tch. None of your business" scowled Itchigo as he turned his head away from her and continued his senseless mutterings.

"Why you…" muttered Tatsuki as her eyes twitched in irritation.

"Hi, Tatsuki" said Rukia as she walked up to her a smile on her face.

"Oh. Hi Rukia. Have you enjoyed using it?" asked Tatsuki and Rukia just nodded.

Itchigo was watching them from the corner of his eyes but Rukia saw him and shot him a glare that he quickly looked away cold sweat running down his cheek.

"Here, I'm returning them to you and thank you Tatsuki for lending me your music player" said Rukia as she gave Tatsuki her music player the one that she took from the closet.

Itchigo glaced back to them once again but Rukia shot him another glare that he looked away once again, his eyes twitching in irritation.

'_So it was all your fault Tatsuki. It was your fault that it all happened, you've lent Rukia your music player that she had them on her ears the whole time this morning that she wasn't be able to hear all my calls that I ended up opening the closet door so in the end I got this broken nose all thanks to your god damn music player! You're a sly one Tatsuki, I'll get you back at you some other time' _cursed Itchigo as he had his fist clenched in anger but he heaved a sigh after a few seconds because of the sudden realization that is she hadn't lend her those music player he wasn't be able to see what he had just saw this morning so he thought that it wasn't that bad at all.

'_On the second though, maybe I should just thank Tatsuki later. Well just what they say no pain no gain' _thought Itchigo as he inwardly smirked.


End file.
